


Hush

by T0wer0fStrength



Series: Crystal Days and Starlit Nights [3]
Category: Manic Street Preachers, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Bickering, Crushes, Love Confessions, M/M, Sort of hurt/comfort, Unrequited Love, well silent love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0wer0fStrength/pseuds/T0wer0fStrength
Summary: AU. Richey's eyes say more than his words ever could.
Relationships: Richey Edwards/Nicky Wire
Series: Crystal Days and Starlit Nights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my AU series, Crystal Days and Starlit Nights; a non-linear series of short oneshots. They can be read in any order the reader chooses. Once again, this is an AU, and therefore some aspects of the real world have been, respectfully, omitted. - T0wer0fStrength xx

_Tokyo, 1992_

The lights were just a little too bright for Richey’s tired eyes, even behind his shades. They stretched outward in a river of neon reds and yellows, too loud, and Nicky’s words echoed through his head. He turned to look up at him, walking alongside. Occasionally they would bump into each other and hastily apologise. Nicky was crumpling a paper bag in his hands which had sometime in the past contained a portion of chips but was now confined to his trouser pocket until he found a rubbish bin.

“How you feeling?” Richey asked.

Nicky shook his head and carried on walking. He’d complained of a bad stomach, shunning all “exotic” Japanese cuisine in favour or the odd Kentucky Fried Chicken or McDonald’s. Since the interview earlier, too, he hadn’t said a word, save for the occasional apology. Now, Richey didn’t speak either as they turned a corner, vehemently avoiding each other’s eye.

“Stop.” Richey spoke suddenly. “I wanna talk to you.”

Nicky let out a groan and, finally, asked “Can’t we wait until we get back to the hotel?”

Richey took his arm and, gently yet assertively, pulled him out of the crowd.

“Woah, steady…what could possibly be of such vital fucking importance?”

Richey leant up against the wall and lit a cigarette. He looked up at Nicky expectantly as he exhaled.

“Well. Say something, then.” Nicky said. A smirk played about Richey’s lips, and Nicky shuffled slightly. “Look, Richey…I…I’m sorry.”

“Did you mean it?” He shifted his stance. “I’m your true love, then?”

“Oh my god.” Nicky rolled his eyes behind his shades. “I didn’t mean…like that. You know, it’s like…you’re my best friend. It’s brotherhood, y’know? I like girls and all, and, I want to fall in love, but, at the end of the day, you’re my truest love, because…we have that connection. It got a reaction though. No need to be a cunt about it.”

Richey felt as if he’d been shot, and Nicky had pulled the trigger. “You’re the one being a cunt about it.” He whispered, and bit down on his lip hard.

“You’ve got to stop overthinking everything, Rich.” Nicky shook his head as Richey removed his sunglasses. There was a look of desperation in those brown eyes, and the burden of years, the outpouring of bottled emotions, came washing over him. “Oh, god…” Nicky pulled him in and embraced him, and Richey threw his arms around his neck, burying his head deep into the warm oblivion of his jacket. “You don’t need to say anything…it’s okay.”

“S-sorry. I’m getting smoke in your hair.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s…it’s inevitable.”

“I know, I know.”

“I’ll try to stop.”

“No, don’t deny it. Don’t lie to yourself. How long have you…you know? Known?”

“I meant the smoke.”

“Oh.”

“I suppose that as well.” Richey pulled back slightly and took a drag over Nicky’s shoulder. “Since…for as long as I’ve fancied people, you know. I, I still don’t know what I am…”

“That’s alright. You’ll figure it out.”

“I just wanna fucking know.” Richey choked.

“You’ve always wanted to know everything, though, and I’ve told you before. It’s impossible. Even when it comes to yourself.” Nicky pulled one arm away and removed his own sunglasses.

“I can try, though.”

“And you’re doing wonderfully.”

“Thanks. You didn’t need to know, like, I’m sorry…and I’m sorry for calling you a cunt.”

“You did the right thing.” Nicky looked around as they held each other. “The lights look beautiful.”

Richey smiled. “Not as,”

Nicky placed a finger over his lips as he spoke. “No. Not as beautiful as _you._ ” Richey got up onto his tiptoes and tilted his head. Nicky giggled slightly and flashed a wide grin, delicately cupping Richey’s chin. “Okay, just one. Maybe if we know what its like, deliberately, I mean, it can be easier to let go,” and they kissed. Only a brief touch, in the bustling crowds, the neon streets.

“Did you say ‘we’?” Richey breathed.

“You never been a bit curious? To kiss another man? Seeing what it would be like, you know, without…without being drunk or,”

“Without mistaking me for a woman.” Richey scoffed.

“I’m gonna stop talking now.”

“Yeah. Shut it, Wire.” He brushed the tip of Nicky’s nose with an outstretched index finger. They began to walk in silence once again, a little slower this time.

“Oh, by the way,”

“Hm?”

“You’ve got eyeliner all over your face.”

“I told you to shut it, Wire.”

Nicky invited Richey’s hand to his own, and, after another apology, they spoke very little until the following morning.


End file.
